Effort
by Ah-mandine
Summary: [Yuullen] Très léger, un retour de mission assez bousculant pour Yuu, dont l'état et le comportement prennent Allen de court, le drama résidant essentiellement dans l'ambiance pas franchement jouasse. .YuuAllen.


**Titre/Thème :** Effort.  
**Pairing :** Yuullen (Yuu x Allen)  
**Rating :** G/PG  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas à moiii, mais à Katsura Hoshino.  
**Teaser :** Yuu rentre de mission, si on peut appeler ça rentrer, salement amoché, et alors qu'Allen était envoyé pour aller le chercher... il le retrouve, en assez mauvais état, et constate son comportement étrange mais pour le moins compréhensible.**  
Mots** : 1270  
**Note :** Gomen de vous avoir sorti un One-Shot tout angsty pour mon retour ici, c'est la faute à My Chemical Romance et Demolitions Lovers... mais je pense sortir quelque chose de plus... positif, joyeux la prochaine fois !! Et quelques explications au sujet de mon absence et retour, too ! (Les updates au niveau des autres fics arriveront sous peu, aussi)

* * *

Il haletait. Expirait eut été plus juste, mais sa respiration se faisait bien trop erratique pour être qualifiée de manière si anodine.  
Il n'expirait plus vraiment, parce que plus très bien, maintenant.

Kanda Yuu, pourtant si reconnu pour sa placidité inaltérable, et son incroyable capacité à guérir de ses blessures, quelles qu'elles soient… Il souffrait, et méchamment, avec ça.

Certes, il ne s'agissait pas de sa première attaque d'Akuma, certes, il allait probablement s'en remettre, puisque d'une santé et d'une volonté naturellement impressionnantes, mais les plaies n'en étaient pas moins douloureuses. Et la lourde façade de son impassibilité s'en craquelait remarquablement.

Merde, merde, merde. Il n'en pensait pas moins, et aurait difficilement pu penser plus.

Mais retraçons un tant soit peu le cours de l'histoire, afin qu'elle apparaisse plus clairement dans l'esprit du lecteur que dans celui du protagoniste.

Les attaques d'Akuma ne pouvaient raisonnablement cesser, n'est-ce pas ? Elles n'en faisaient donc rien, et les exorcistes se faisant de plus en plus rares, de plus en plus seuls pour faire face, ils ne manquaient pas d'ouvrage. C'est donc ici le simple épilogue d'une mission comme une autre, une mission que Kanda Yuu s'est vu mener seul, ses traqueurs n'ayant pas fait long feu dans une situation dont ils n'auraient pu vraisemblablement réchapper.

Il rentrait, seul, donc, à l'Ordre. Un minuscule cube d'Innocence reposant simplement dans le creux de sa main, son corps devenu trop lourd s'affaissant de manière inquiétant contre les parois de la petite barque.  
Il empruntait en effet les souterrains, plus sûrs, plus discrets, …moins fréquentés. Allen ne les aimait pas, Rabi non plus. Il le savait, bien évidemment, et en ce moment précis, il avait beau avoir la très désagréable impression de vivre ses propres derniers moments d'agonie, il n'en demeurait pas moins lucide pour autant. Laisser deux gamins –on excusera la subjectivité- le voir dans un état pareil, il n'en était pas question, il avait conservé ce qu'on appelait 'fierté' et qu'il semblait être l'un des derniers être humains à posséder.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de s'effondrer de manière pitoyable au sol lorsqu'il s'extirpa hors de son embarcation.

Merde… Ca devenait répétitif, à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Tristement, oui.

Mugen restait là, cependant. « Fidèle au poste », ne put-il s'empêcher de relever avec une esquisse de sourire, un peu forcé et grimaçant, mais témoin de sa reconnaissance à l'égard de son Innocence. Il prit ainsi appui sur la garde du sabre noir, se redressant peu à peu jusqu'à finalement atteindre une position un tant soit peu honorable.

Ce qui ne durerait pas.

* * *

A quelques mètres et un étage de là, un autre exorciste se préparait pour sa mission. Sa mission, celle de partir en reconnaissance là où Kanda Yuu avait été envoyé, et dont personne n'était encore revenu, là où aucun contact ne semblait possible, pas même par l'intermédiaire de Golems. C'était Allen, Allen Walker, qui en était chargé. On lui avait fait la proposition, certes, mais il avait été bien loin de la refuser. A vrai dire, même s'il ne pouvait se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait. Il était rare pour Yuu de passer autant de temps sur une même mission, sans donner aucune nouvelle, et la dernière fois qu'il en avait été ainsi, les choses s'étaient en effet mal passées pour le jeune Japonais.

Ah, Allen prenait du plaisir à l'appeler Yuu. Peut-être puérilement en réaction à son stupide _moyashi_, mais le plaisir n'avait pas besoin de justificatif, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon se secoua mentalement, chassant brièvement toutes les pensées qui s'accumulaient en désordre dans son esprit. Il hocha la tête aux dernières recommandations de Komui, ce dernier le priant de ne prendre aucun risque inutile et de rentrer sauf avant tout, afin de ne pas compliquer la situation. Et puis il prit le départ.

Pas pour longtemps, cependant.

* * *

Il n'était même pas parti, le petit Allen, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Forcément, à peine était-il arrivé sur les lieux de son embarquement que sa mission était terminée. Il avait retrouvé Kanda Yuu. Et puis son souffle s'était coupé, et puis il était revenu avec la force d'un raz-de-marée.

-Kanda… Kanda ! Kanda, KANDA !! Oi ! Oi… _KANDA !!_

Ledit Kanda gisait là, face à son petit collègue aux cheveux clairs, essayant de se maintenir tant bien que mal en position assise, soutenu par sa dignité et la fidélité de Mugen. Mais ça n'était pas cela qu'Allen voyait. Le seul spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue, c'était un Kanda, un Yuu… rouge de son propre sang, déjà coagulé en larges étendues sur les parties dénudées de sa peau, s'écoulant encore de ses plaies ouvertes, Yuu… en un état épouvantable, et _seul_.

-Kanda… Les traqueurs, tu… tu vas…

-Mal, je suppose. Je pensais que ça se voyait, _moyashi_.

Même avec sa voix toute éraillée, il faisait encore son grand homme fier, cet idiot. Ce sale idiot.

-Pour ce qui est des traqueurs…

-Je vais aller les chercher ! Reste là, repose toi, et moi, je… je vais-

-Tu ne vas rien du tout.

Le Japonais n'expliqua rien, et attrapa simplement le gamin par l'épaule. Le gamin, déjà accroupi face à lui, qui bascula vers l'avant.

La chose aurait pu ressembler à une étreinte, un simple effleurement de corps, mais nul n'était là pour le dire, les traqueurs accompagnant Allen s'en étant déjà allés prévenir divers responsables de la situation actuelle.

Personne n'aurait pu le dire, en effet, mais Allen le ressentait, plus qu'une étreinte, plus qu'un geste d'amitié, ce dont il ne s'agissait pas.  
C'était un simple rapprochement. Un échange, sans parole, de chaleur, d'émotions, de peur peut-être, quelque chose que Kanda Yuu ne savait pas faire, et qu'il faisait pourtant.

-Tais toi.

Le plus jeune, Allen, n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et même s'il ne comprenait ni la situation, ni Kanda, il comprenait son geste et ses paroles, pourtant contradictoires. Il se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne craignant pas d'aggraver ses blessures. Il ne s'en foutait pas, mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Yuu… Yuu avait besoin d'un _câlin_, ou de ce qui s'en rapprochait ici.

Yuu avait peur, peur parce qu'il ne guérissait plus comme autrefois, peur parce que son corps n'était plus aussi fort qu'auparavant, peur, …parce qu'il était seul. Il cherchait, cherchait désespérément, mais demeurait seul, et risquait de mourir comme ça. Et Allen, ce gamin qui cherchait toujours à partager, à aider, à comprendre, à aimer, et à protéger, il n'était autre que le concentré de ce qu'il recherchait à cet instant précis. Quelqu'un à protéger, aimer, comprendre, aider, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un.

Enfin, pas tout à fait n'importe qui. N'est-ce pas ?

Komui ne mit pas bien longtemps à arriver, trouvant deux de ses meilleurs exorcistes maculés de sang et formant une même masse, gisant au sol, une vue qui le fit frissonner un tant soit peu. En premier lieu, et avant toute chose, il ordonna qu'on récupère l'Innocence des mains de Kanda, pour aller l'amener à Hebraska. Puis il demanda à ce que l'on emmène Kanda à l'infirmerie. Et Allen, aussi.

Enfin, il envoya une équipe à la recherche des corps des traqueurs ayant accompagné Kanda, une fois qu'Allen s'était éloigné.

« Reste avec moi. …moyashi. »

Les derniers mots prononcés par Yuu, avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur un lit d'infirmerie, un lit blanc, tout blanc. Aussi blanc que les cheveux d'Allen, le garçon qui le regardait du haut de son tabouret, avec un sourire en coin des lèvres, sachant pertinemment que Yuu avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui dire ça. Beaucoup d'efforts, pensa-t-il naïvement, car Yuu le détestait, n'est-ce pas ? …pensa-t-il plus naïvement encore.

* * *


End file.
